Specifically, the present invention relates to a steering column particularly but not exclusively adapted to be used on farming machines, earth-moving machines, lift tucks and the like and of the type comprising a steering tube presenting a lower end anchorable to a support, a shaft rotationally mounted inside the steering tube; a steering wheel angularly coupled to an upper end of the shaft; and an control device of the position of the steering wheel with respect to the lower end of the steering tube; the steering tube comprising a fixed lower portion of adjustable length and presenting a first axis and an upper portion presenting a second axis and coupled to the lower portion to rotate with respect to the lower portion about a third axis transverse to the first and to the second axis.